Melody Of The Heart: A Hisagi Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: She's a girl...who doesn't trust anyone...but can Aki trust someone who faces his fear for her?


A Melody From The Heart

Walking around the Sereitei, Aki couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on her. _'Must be Kenpachi again...maybe Yachiru. Can't I ever get a break?'_ She thought to herself as she turned a corner, closing her eyes. Little did she know, that as she walked, fate was going to smack her in the face…literally!

"Ugh…what the…" Aki said, rubbing her forehead and then slowly opening her eyes to see what the hell had gotten in her way. It was none other than _him,_ Hisagi Shuhei. The one that took over the responsibilities of a Taicho after Tousen had decided to betray the Sereitei. _'Stupid bastard…I still can't believe he left with Aizen…and Gin! Geez, they all have serious mental issues' _ She thought. She put on a smile and said, "I'm sorry Hisagi-Kun, I didn't see you there." Hisagi scratched the back of his head and smiled a weak smile, "Nah…it was my fault. I was preoccupied with something else and I didn't see you walking." Neither of them knew what to say, but when one of them tried to speak, the other did as well. "Ah…you go first." Hisagi said, leaning up against a wall. Aki rolled her eyes and said, "Actually I have to go and check in with my Taicho. So I'm afraid I have to go." She bowed her head and quickly walked off, leaving Hisagi standing there, a small hint of red across his cheeks. _'Damnit…'_ He thought as he walked off, knowing that it would take a lot to get through to her.

Aki walked into the Squad Ten main room and sat in a chair. The day had been dragging on, and it was only the mid afternoon…there was still so much time left in the day. Worst part was, there was nothing to do. At least until her Taicho came back from whatever it was that he was doing. Her Taicho was nowhere to be seen, so she decided that it would be alright to let her hobby get the better of her for a bit. She pulled out a notepad and began writing furiously. This idea she had…it was perfect. This story was going to be the best. A small true smile creped across her face as her writing slowed, and she began to read back over what she had written.

'_If he could only trust in what she believed…maybe then, their love would blossom…like cherry blossoms in the spring. But if he couldn't trust in her…that was the end. What more did she have, when the only person who cared about her…stopped trusting her? If that became the case…she would end it.'_

_'Hm…I like how it's turning out so far…'_ Aki thought, as a short white-haired boy came walking in. He glared in her direction, "Aki…what are you doing?" He asked, causing the girl to jump out of her seat, the notepad falling to the floor. "Ah…Hitsugaya-Taicho. Sorry. I was waiting for you, wanted to see if you had anything for me to do…" She said, bending down to pick up the thing that held all of her true feelings. Hitsugaya rubbed at his temples and sighed, "Ah…I don't know…Wait. There was something that I needed another person for." He said, walking over to his desk, going through all of his paperwork. Aki followed behind him and sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk.

As her Taicho shuffled through the paperwork, she looked him up and down. He was this short…little…boy. How did he ever make Taicho? He must have been some sort of genius, especially if he was already one of the top dogs at the age he was at. Aki didn't like the situation…she was probably older than him, but had to listen to whatever it was that he needed her to do. As the little shorty sat down in his seat, he held out a sheet of paper to her. "Here, I'm sending you to Karakura town. You're going to be in charge of watching over this town…with the help of another." He said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Aki blinked, "Who else is going to be going?" She asked, looking over the paper, only to see a very familiar name.

_Hisagi Shuhei_

_'Ah…him. So it seems like we're going to be spending a lot of time together…I hope he doesn't consider himself one of my…friends.' _Aki thought as she frowned a bit. Hitsugaya looked over at the short, brown-haired girl. Well…she wasn't as short as him…but hey, he's still growing! "Do you have a problem with Shuhei?" Hitsugaya asked, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow to the girl, who quickly sat up straight. She shook her head and stood up, "Nope~ None at all." She said, bowing to her Taicho, "I'll get him and get over to the world of the living right away." The snow-haired Taicho nodded and Aki proceeded to walk out of the room. She sighed, and headed off to the Squad Nine head quarters.

Once she got there, she didn't know what to do. Where would he be? She'd never been here before, in fact, she had only talked to Hisagi occasionally if they were to see each other walking around the Sereitei. Again she sighed, this was going to take a while. Aki leaned against a wall and waited. Hisagi had to pass through here wither way. Sure enough, about five minutes later, Hisagi came walking up, ready to go back to his room. He froze, was that Aki he saw standing in front of his squad's barracks? Just perfect. He walked up to her and held up a hand, "Yo." He said, a small smile on his face. Aki looked up at him and nodded, "Took you long enough. We have a mission from Hitsugaya-Taicho. We're going to the world of the living."

"Like…me and you?" Hisagi asked, unsure if that's what she was implying. Aki nodded and took out the paper that had all of the mission details on it and handed it to him. After he looked over it, he sighed, "Okay, then let's get going." He said, heading off. Aki followed, quiet and in her own world. Thinking about new twists for her stories. Aki ended up getting ahead of Hisagi, but she didn't even notice. She was so wrapped up in her own world, that when Hisagi said that she had dropped something, it had no effect on her. Hisagi blinked and looked at the notepad. _'I wonder…what does she keep in here?'_ He thought, continuing to walk.

His curiosity got the best of him and he ended up scanning through her notepad before they reached the living world. Once they entered it, Aki turned toward Hisagi. "I guess we are supposed to go contact the substitute soul reaper and let him know of the situation. Let him know that if there are any Hollows that we will take care of them." She said, he eyes closed, and arms crossed. Hisagi nodded, he knew where Kurosaki lived, so he led the way. After a talk with Ichigo, Aki and Hisagi made their way to a roof that overlooked almost all of the city. Looking out on the town, Aki mumbled, "It's beautiful…" Hisagi looked toward her and smiled. He couldn't help himself. Everything about her, in his eyes, was perfect. He dark brown eyes that went so well with her hair…the way her skin had a certain glow about it in the moonlight.

_She was everything that he wanted…he just didn't know how to tell her. Until it hit him like a bullet._

Hisagi stood up and looked down on the girl of his dreams, "Aki…you dropped this while we were on our way here." He said, holding out her notepad. Aki looked up and her eyes widened, she quickly took the notebook, "Thank you Hisagi…" She said, putting the notepad away. Hisagi glanced around, "I'll be right back okay Aki? Don't go anywhere." He said, flash stepping off. Aki blinked and sighed, "Whatever…not like I have anywhere else to go." She stayed by herself in the quiet of the night. Until she heard something…it sounded like a guitar…and it was so beautiful.

'_When the princess loses her voice, will the prince still love her? When she makes the wrong choice, will the prince still love her? When she won't trust…what will he do? In this fairytale…anything is possible…or so it is written…'_

Aki's eyes widened, someone was singing about her story. She quickly turned around to see Hisagi, with a guitar and a smile on his face. She stood up and took a few steps toward him. "Hisagi…what…?" She muttered, looking directly at him. Somehow…all this time, while she never trusted anyone…he had grown on her. For some reason…she wanted to be near him…to touch him…to listen to his melodies…that she had obviously inspired. Hisagi opened his mouth to utter the words he had been dying to say, but was interrupted, by a Hollow's sneak attack.

It was going after Aki, and she didn't have time to draw her Zanpak-to. In seconds, the Hollow had her in his giant fist, and he was squeezing the life out of her. Aki clenched her eyes and struggled to breath. "Aki!" She heard Hisagi yell, before she passed out. Hisagi saw her body go limp and he lost it. He didn't like his Zanpak-to…not in the least. He hated the way it looked…like it was made to take life. But this time, he _wanted_ it…for that exact reason. "Reap. Kazeshini." He said, in a quiet…deadly voice. His Zanpak-to transformed into two blades, connected by a chain. He looked at the Hollow, "Be scared." Was all he said, before he ripped the Hollow apart. Though he was afraid of his Zanpak-to…he could face his fear, for her. Hisagi quickly destroyed the Hollow, careful not to hit Aki with any of his attacks. As the Hollow disintegrated, Aki began falling. Hisagi quickly sheathed his Zanpak-to and ran to catch her. Thankfully, she fell gently into his arms. Hisagi looked down at the young girl, concern written all over his face.

He had caused this…by playing a song for her…he had distracted her…and himself. He made his way to the roof they were above and gently laid her down. He held her hand, wishing she would wake up quickly. His prayers were soon answered and Aki slowly opened her eyes. "Mm…Hi-sagi…?" She said quietly. Hisagi bent over her and stared into her eyes, "Aki…are you alright?" He asked. Aki slowly sat up and Hisagi moved out of the way a bit. She rubbed her head and looked around. "Where's the Hollow? What happened to him?" She asked, placing her small, fragile hand on her own Zanpak-to. Hisagi hesitantly placed his hand over hers, "Don't worry…I took care of him." He quietly said, glancing down at his Zanpak-to. Aki had heard stories of Hisagi…that he was scared of his Zanpak-to…and he was rarely seen using it. She looked up at him, "Hisagi…did you use…?" She quietly asked. All he did was nod.

"But why? Why would you use your Zanpak-to?" She questioned, running a hand through her hair. Hisagi sighed and interlaced his fingers with hers, then pulled her against him. Aki gasped, she wasn't used to this sort of feeling. "Aki…you may not know it…but you are the most important person in the world to me…If something were to happen to you…I don't know what I would do. I love you, Aki." He said, slowly closing his eyes. That was when everything became clear to little Aki. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped the back of his shihakusho tightly. "Hisagi…I've never trusted anyone…ever…but…knowing that you faced one of your fears to protect me…I've finally realized. The reason you just seemed different compared to all of the others…it's because you're important to me as well. I love you too, Hisagi." She quietly said, closing her eyes as well, enjoying the warmth that Hisagi was providing. But, the warmth didn't last for long, Hisagi pulled away.

"Your writing…it's so pure…and it makes for the perfect song…the perfect music…" He muttered leaning in. Aki opened her mouth to reply, but her words were swallowed by Hisagi, who captured her lips in a passionate kiss, that never seemed to end. They were there…together…and nothing could tear them apart from each other, not now…not ever. Aki pulled away and looked into Hisagi's eyes,

_I'll write it…you sing it…we will make…A Melody From The Heart…_

---End---

This one took so much longer than I expected…^^; I got a bit of a writer's block…at the very beginning none the less…I like how it turned out…I hope you did too ivomitzombies !! 333


End file.
